De mapas y tiempo
by FTA92
Summary: Los merodeadores crearon el segundo mapa cuando creyeron que el primero se había averiado. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien en el futuro se topa con el mapa original?. Teddy Lupin tendrá una oportunidad única, conocer a su padre. TimeTravel-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Nadie sabe qué tan inteligente el joven Sirius Black es realmente. Claro, sus calificaciones no eran extraordinarias, pero eran bastante buenas tomando en consideración que su única preparación se limita a lo que Remus les lee en voz alta la noche antes de algún examen… pero cuando se trata de estrategias, planeación y práctica en magia, Sirius Black es un genio.

Grandes ojos grises brillaban ante el prospecto de una nueva tortura para Snape, mejor conocido por Sirius y sus amigos como "Quejicus", de verdad consideraban que ese debería ser su nombre legal, le iba bastante bien, con solo pensar en el joven de pelo grasoso hacía que el joven Black se estremeciera.

Sirius levantó la mirada, los cuatro merodeadores tenían sus cosas esparcidas en la mesa más escondida de la biblioteca. ¡Oh, como odiaba la biblioteca! La única razón por la que se encontraban ahí es porque Remus estaba haciéndole mejoras al mapa, y ellos tienen la filosofía de no abandonar a ningún hermano en territorio hostil… no que la biblioteca sea un territorio hostil desde la perspectiva de Remus, pero para los demás merodeadores si y no lo querían dejar ahí solo, aunque no había nada que Remus deseara más que los otros tres se marcharan.

"Ay… qué hambre" Se quejó el más bajo de los cuatro, Peter, quien arrugó su pequeña nariz ante los libros que se encontraban frente a él.

"Colagusano, desayunamos hace menos de una hora, ¡Contrólate, hombre!" se rió el joven James Potter, mejor conocido por sus amigos como Cornamenta, su descontrolado pelo negro disparando en todas direcciones mientras limpia sus lentes.

El mencionado hizo pucheros ante el regaño y recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, apoyándose en la mesa. Remus suspiró exasperadamente mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo a Colagusano; no había duda que Lunático, como era conocido por sus amigos, era el más paternal del grupo, o una 'mamá gallina' como Sirius prefiere decirle.

"¿Hoy no hay entrenamiento de Quidditch?" inquirió Remus, cansado.

"No" se lamentó James, "por eso aquí estamos para lo que ocupes" le guiñó el ojo.

Remus dio un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza, en el momento que abrió la boca para replicarle fue interrumpido por Sirius.

"¿Cómo creen que se vería Quejicus con cabello rosado?"

Eso captó la atención inmediata de James, "¿Rosado? ¡Rosado! Canuto, debes pensar en grande, ¿Por qué resignarse con rosado cuando podría tener el cabello rosado y púrpura?"

Sirus empezó a reír y aplaudir, "¡el verde moco no puede faltar!"

Remus dio otro gran suspiro, "chicos, nos van a volver a echar…" los miró con reproche, todavía no perdonándolos completamente por la ocasión en que los habían vetado de la biblioteca por un mes a causa la mala conducta, la vida de Remus se había complicado bastante, teniendo que depender de Lily Evans para sacar libros.

Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros, "¡Bah, hombre, relájate! ¿... Te falta mucho?, ¿Qué haces exactamente?".

"¿Recuerdan cómo habíamos considerado la posibilidad de hacer un tipo portal por el cual nos podamos comunicar con los futuros guardianes del mapa?"

"Siii…" respondieron los otros tres en unisón.

"Pues eso intento…"

"¡Uy, así podríamos hablar con los hijos de Cornamenta!" exclamó Sirius.

"¿Por qué solo mis hijos?" se rió James.

"Seamos sinceros Jamie… Pettie no tiene posibilidad, Remie no se va a atrever _et_ _moi,_ soy un regalo para las mujeres, no puedo atarme a nadie"

"¡Heeey!" Peter se sentó derecho, "yo planeo tener muchos hijos".

"Tendremos que buscar quién sea tan valiente, Colagusano"

"Ja , Ja" Peter le sacó la lengua.

"Pero, fuera de bromas, suena genial, Lunático, déjame ver ese libro…" pronto los cuatro muchachos se aplicaron en trabajar en el mapa… bueno, Colagusano pretendía poner atención mientras los otros tres trabajaban diligentemente en el mapa.

Varias horas más tarde James, Sirius y Remus se dirigían al comedor a cenar, Peter había desertado tan pronto se dio cuenta que los demás no tenían ninguna intención de ir a almorzar, y de verdad no quería pasar el resto del sábado metido en esa biblioteca.

"¡Estoy tan cansado!" se quejó James, "Y tengo tanta haaaambre… y me duele la espal—Hey, Lindura" Inmediatamente se enderezó al estar en presencia de Lily Evans.

Lily rodó los ojos, "Hola Remus" inmediatamente siguió su camino con sus amigas Marlene y Alice.

Remus logró saludar con la mano antes que las muchachas se alejaran.

"Ah… está tan enamorada de mi" Sonrió orgulloso James, esto provocó que Sirius le diera un golpecillo juguetón en el hombro "Claro que sí, campeón".

Los tres se sentaron junto a Colagusano y sus demás amigos, pasando la cena de manera amena. Sirius no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la mesa de los Slytherins, buscando al muchacho de ojos grises que acababa de empezar su cuarto año, su hermano Regulus, aun cuando Sirius había sido expulsado por su familia, no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermano.

Antes, cuando aún vivía con su 'familia' -o 'donadores de genes' como le gusta pensar de ellos-, Regulus vivía constantemente pegado de su hermano. Sirius solía tomar castigos por él, solía echarse culpas por él, solía acurrucarlo, mimarlo y consolarlo cuando tenía pesadillas y besaba sus heridas para que parara de llorar.

Todo esto cambió tan pronto Sirius entró a Hogwarts y fue asignado en Gryffindor. Sirius aún puede recordar vívidamente cómo fue esa primera vez que volvió a la casa por navidad, Regulus no paraba de llorar y reclamar que Sirius lo había traicionado… las cosas solo empeoraron desde ahí, hasta este momento en el que Regulus se negaba a hablarle.

Reg posiblemente notó la mirada de su hermano sobre sí mismo, porque inmediatamente le sostuvo la mirada y lo mal encaró, Sirius seguidamente quitó la mirada y se integró en la conversación con sus amigos.

La semana pasó sin demasiadas eventualidades, con salvedad claro está, el día jueves durante el desayuno, una explosión de color detonó en la mesa de los Slytherins, tan pronto se despejó el humo y Severus Snape se levantó, todos en el comedor explotaron en risa, su cabello estaba lleno de mechones de colores: rosa, púrpura, verde neón y celeste.

Los merodeadores recibieron un castigo, injusto desde la perspectiva de Sirius y James, porque en realidad no había manera de ligarlos con el crimen, pero bueno… Mcgonagall les dio esa mirada desaprobante y los puso a limpiar calderas, "al menos no nos quitó puntos" consoló Remus.

Una semana más tarde y las mejoras en el mapa no habían avanzado sustancialmente. Han tenido bromas que planear, fiestas a las que ir, después de todo este era su último año y querían que fuera totalmente épico.

Peter estaba examinando el mapa, los demás estaban en la habitación de Marcus Cooper pidiendo prestado su gato, para qué, Peter no estaba muy interesado en saber. Recordó ver un libro con un encanto que Remus exclamó podía servir y tuvo una idea, qué tal si él era quien mejoraba el mapa, sus amigos estarían sorprendidos y orgullosos.

Peter tomó el libro, su varita y el mapa…

Eso no salió bien… fue lo único que Peter podía pensar, por alguna razón el mapa solo echo chispas azules y… nada más. Oh bueno… suspiró Peter decepcionado y lo dejó donde estaba y volvió a su cama.

Minutos después los otros tres merodeadores entraron a la habitación.

"No puedo creer que Cooper no nos quisiera prestar a su gato, es solo un gato" se quejó James.

"Ugh… Odio los gatos"

"No lo dudo, Canuto"

James tomó el mapa "veamos, veamos… Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" esperó unos segundos pero nada parecía ocurrir, el mapa no estaba funcionando.

"Oh… hey, algo le pasa al mapa…"

"¿De qué hablas, Cornamenta?"

"¡No está funcionando!"

Los demás muchachos se apuraron a ver cuál era el problema. El corazón de Peter no podía latir más fuerte, lo había arruinado… claro que lo había arruinado, él lo arruina todo.

Nadie durmió esa noche, todos intentaban buscar una forma de arreglar el mapa, pero no parecía funcionar. "¡Es inútil!" se lamentó Remus, "tendremos que hacer otro"

Los ojos de los otros tres muchachos se abrieron a más no poder, "dime que estás bromeando, Remus"

"Ojalá lo hiciera, Sirius…"

"¡Es nuestro último año! ¡Es el trabajo de nuestras vidas en Hogwarts, trabajamos en este mapa desde cuarto año!" exclamó James.

Remus frunció el ceño y sacó de su maleta un cuaderno lleno de apuntes, "tomé nota de todo lo que hicimos, podemos repetirlo, si nos aplicamos podríamos tener el mapa de vuelta en un par de semanas…"

Los ojos de James se llenaron de determinación "¡De acuerdo! Todos los días, después de clases, trabajaremos en un nuevo mapa"

"Siempre que no tengamos que estudiar…"

"Lunático, tienes que reconsiderar tus prioridades"

Remus rodó los ojos, con su corazón pesado no hizo más que doblar el pergamino que solía ser su mapa y guardarlo en su maleta, sacó un nuevo pergamino y los muchachos se pusieron a trabajar hasta que terminaron dormidos en sus escritorios.

Mientras los cuatro jóvenes dormían no se podían percatar de lo que ocurría dentro de la maleta de Remus. El mapa empezó a lanzar destellos color azul, tinta empezó a aparecer en el pergamino, dando el conocido saludo, pronto el mapa mostró el plano de Hogwarts, sin embargo la única persona que el mapa podía detectar era un Edward R. Lupin.

Teddy Lupin no podía dormir, no que lo hubiera intentado. El joven con cabello verde musgo se encontraba tirado en un sofá, en la Sala de Menesteres, mientras leía un libro muggle, _Crepúsculo_ , lo cierto es que su prima Victoire se lo había regalado como una broma, pero en cuestión de cuatro horas iba casi terminando el libro.

Oh, Teddy odiaba a Bella y Teddy odiaba a Edward y Teddy odiaba a Jacob, pero era adictivo, y Teddy no podía evitar reír ante la idea muggle de que un hombre lobo es una persona que se convierte en lobo cuando así lo desee y puede comunicarse telepáticamente con los otros lobos.

Teddy sabía lo que verdaderamente pasaba con los hombres lobo. Él no era uno, gracias a Merlín, no cree que pudiera soportarlo si lo fuera. Lo cierto es que involuntariamente, cada luna llena, las pobres almas que hubieran sido maldecidas con el mal sufrirían un dolor tortuoso, mientras sus huesos se quiebran y se reacomodan, su piel se estrecha, su quijada se rompe, todo, todo en sus cuerpos se destruye para dar cabida a una bestia salvaje sin control. Esto ocurre una vez al mes.

Teddy Lupin se consideraba muy afortunado, no que no tuviera ningún efecto. El día antes de la luna llena se ponía malhumorado y hormonal; cuando al fin subía la luna llena Teddy se sentía físicamente enfermo: nauseas, dolor de articulaciones, se encontraba irritable y en los peores de los casos, cuando sus defensas se encontraban bajas, le daba un tipo de alergia que le subía la temperatura y le salían ronchas que picaban como un infierno; al día siguiente usualmente lo único que quiere es dormir, pero por ahí de la tarde vuelve a ser su feliz ser.

Porque esa era la cosa, hoy había luna llena, por eso Teddy se encontraba tirado en ese sofá, aun en su uniforme (o lo que él hace pasar por su uniforme, lo cierto es que usa pantalones más tallados de lo normal, sus zapatos son amarillo fosforescente y su corbata con los colores de hufflepuff desordenada- esto vuelve locos a los profesores, pero cuando se es ahijado de Harry Potter uno se puede salir con la suya), sintiéndose completamente miserable, sin poder dormir, leyendo agresivamente _Crepúsculo_ , posiblemente si hubiera leído otro día quizás tendría más compasión por Bella, Edward y ese ridículo hombre lobo.

Lo cierto es que Teddy era la persona más tranquila, amigable, amable y sensible que podrías conocer. Peligrosamente travieso y curioso, sí, pero su corazón es de oro. Claro está… menos en la luna llena.

Teddy terminó el libro con el ceño fruncido-¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡No pueden terminar un libro así! ¿Qué pasó?. Pronto se fijó en la parte de atrás donde se esclarece que se trata de una serie y no pudo hacer más que gruñir asimismo.

"Ella no te merece Edward…" suspiró Teddy mientras descartaba el libro a un lado y se enfocaba en la chimenea frente a él… su cuerpo le dolía mucho, estaba muy cansado, pero simplemente no podía dormir, dolía demasiado; si fuera a tomar alguna poción para dormir no haría más que pasar el día siguiente con un estómago delicado, y a Edward Remus Lupin le gusta mucho comer, no quería tener que sacrificar sus comidas, en especial porque cada vez que hay luna llena, al día siguiente, Poppy, una dulce elfa que trabaja en la cocina le prepara un mousse de chocolate mortal como consolación.

El prospecto de comer mousse al día siguiente hizo a Teddy sonreír, debía asegurarse de ir al bosque a recoger unas flores para agradecerle a Poppy, siempre que le llevaba flores la diminuta elfa flotaba contenta por la cocina del castillo cantando.

Teddy se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del sofá y se estiró un poco, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor y dar un gran suspiro, "solo cuatro horas más" se consoló a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña mesa que contenía su taza de café. De pronto algo captó su atención -en una esquina de la habitación pudo ver unas chispas azules-.

"¿Hm…?" el joven de 14 años caminó hacía la luz, se agachó despacio y examinó de donde venía, pronto el pergamino apareció frente a su mirada y en el momento en que la mano de Teddy hizo contacto con el pergamino, fue impactado por un choque eléctrico que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que Teddy recuerda es despertar en la Sala de Menesteres, no sabía que había pasado ni cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, solo sabía que le dolía la cabeza horrores. Se sentó con cuidado e intentó localizar el pergamino que le había provocado esto, pero ya no estaba.

Teddy frunció el ceño, se terminó de levantar examinando la habitación, la fogata estaba apagada y las luces que venían de la ventana parecían indicar que era de día. Pasó su mano por su cabello, se encontraba descontrolado y puntiagudo en todas direcciones, Teddy podía sentir el blanco, así que posiblemente su cabello estaría blanco o gris en este momento. Sin más, decidió salir de la habitación, hartarse de comida y dormir un rato.

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts algo no le parecía igual. Algo estaba diferente. Los cuadros estaban acomodados diferente y faltaban algunos.

"Habrán redecorado…" se respondió mentalmente. Otra cosa que captó su atención fueron las caras nuevas que caminaban por los pasillos, está bien que él es muy despistado, pero de dónde carajo salieron estas personas. ¿Otra cosa? Pues, cada persona que pasaba se le quedaba viendo como si fuera de otro planeta, lo veían de arriba para abajo con sorpresa; si bien es cierto que un adolescente con zapatos amarillo neón y cabello gris no es lo más común, pero la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

El muchacho siguió caminando cándidamente hacía la cocina cuando alguien captó su atención y lo hizo parar en seco. Albus Dumbledore. ¡Por la madre de Merlín! ¡¿Era ese Dumbledore?!

El hombre con la larga barba blanca se encontraba hablando con alguien, alguien muy parecido a su propio padrino. Dumbledore desvió su mirada y pronto notó a Teddy, difícil no hacerlo.

"Disculpe, jovencito… ¿Podría acercarse? Creo que no lo recuerdo, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

Teddy prácticamente voló hacia ellos, "Teddy, Teddy Lupin, señor… creo que estoy perdido"

Y a James casi se le caen los anteojos del impacto.

 **Teddy Lupin es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter y los fics de viajes en el tiempo son de mis favoritos, así que quise hacer mi propio fic al respecto. Se me ocurrió mientras intentaba desesperadamente no poner atención en una clase. ¡** **Por favor háganme saber si les gusta la propuesta de fic para ver si vale la pena seguirlo!**

 **P.D: disculpen sin hay muchos errores de ortografía y gramática!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Segundo capítulo, ¡espero que les agrade!**

Minutos después Teddy Lupin se encontraba sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore. James también estaba ahí, apoyado al marco de la puerta.

"Señor Potter, puede retirarse… le solicito prudencia absoluta sobre el nuevo alumno"

Teddy frunció el ceño ante esto, ¿señor Potter?, se volteó y examinó a James con detenimiento. Él había visto fotografías del padre de Harry, pero no era posible, simplemente no lo era.

"¿Eres… James Potter?"

Eso de inmediato llamó la atención de James, quien asintió y se pasó una mano por el cabello un tanto incomodo, "Errr…. Seh, ¿te conozco? No me pareces conocido…. ¿dijiste que tu apellido era Lupin?... ¿Eres… primo de Remus?"

Teddy tragó aire en sorpresa "¡Es mi padre! ¡Remus es mi padre! ¡Pero, pero es imposible!" rápido su cabello se puso rojo, un rojo intenso y se empezó a hiperventilar. Pronto Dumbledore se levantó, caminó hacia él y le pasó una mano tranquilizadora por la espalda, aun así Teddy podía sentir una intervención en su cabeza, se percató que posiblemente Dumbledore estaba en su cabeza.

"Mis disculpas por la intrusión, joven Lupin, verá… vivimos en tiempos peligrosos y me quería cerciorar de si podíamos confiar en usted… parece legítimo… ¿De qué año viene?" Dumbledore sonrió conciliadoramente mientras intentaba calmar al joven.

"2012, señor… mi papá me va a matar" al decir su papá Teddy tenía en mente a Harry Potter, no que los demás presentes supieran eso.

"Extraordinario… ¿Sabe qué pasó?"

"Yo… yo estaba en la Sala de Menesteres, pasé la noche ahí… por…. Por lo de la luna llen vi algo que brillaba y fui a recogerlo, pero lo toqu y… y y perdí el conocimiento ¡y desperté acá!" Exclamó el joven con, ahora, pelo naranja.

James estaba en shock completo, intentando procesar todo. El chico venía del futuro… y era hijo de Lunático… y habló de la luna llena, seguro era un hombre lobo también… Oh eso iba a destruir a Remus… lo más sorprendente es que Dumbledore no parecía creer que el chico estuviera completamente loco.

"Señor Potter…" Dumbledore frunció el ceño, pensando por unos segundos, "Por favor traiga a sus amigos, no hablé con nadie más de lo que está ocurriendo, solo tráigalos acá"

"S-sí, señor…" James casi que corrió fuera de ahí, su corazón en la mano, intentando buscar a sus amigos.

Teddy estaba paralizado, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando y no podía detenerse a considerar lo que implicaba esto. ¿Podría conocer a su padre? ¿De verdad conocería a su padre y al padre de su padrino… y al padrino de su padrino? Woah… que intenso, su cabello parecía una fiesta rave a este punto, incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

Dumbledore le dio un dulce y sonrió, "tranquilo, joven Lupin, veremos cómo solucionar esto… Sin embargo debe entender qué tan peligroso es intervenir en el tiempo. Podría ocasionar muchos cambios al futuro, por lo que debe ser increíblemente prudente, debe retener la mayor información posible… sé que los muchachos lo ayudarán a integrarse, pero no debe ceder si le exigen alguna información".

"Uhm… sí, señor, no diré nada, lo prometo"

"De acuerdo…" lo examina "Hufflepuff, supongo"

Teddy ríe un poco, "Sí, profesor". Dumbledore se pasa la mano por su larga barba, "me parece que sería mejor que, por ahora, te integres a la casa de Gryffindor, así James y sus amigos podrán acompañarlo"

Teddy asiente emocionado, "Me parece bien señor"

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta, "adelante, muchachos"

Cuatro caras aparecieron por la puerta y Teddy no podía hacer más que quedarse viendo con la quijada abierta. Solo los conocía por fotografías, no podía creer que estuvieran ahí, en la misma habitación que él… ahí estaba su padre, Remus, su héroe, ahí estaba.

Dumbledore los dejó pasar y les solicitó tomar asiento, "¿James, le explicó a sus amigos la situación?

"No, señor… no creo que yo mismo entienda cuál es la 'situación'"

Dumbledore sonrió un poco y explicó lo que ocurría a los cuatro muchachos.

"¡Es imposible!" exclamó Remus, se veía bastante molesto, simplemente no podía creer que fuera tan irresponsable como para haberse atrevido a reproducirse. El cabello de Teddy inmediatamente se puso oscuro, entendía que Remus estuviera sorprendido, pero no pensó que tuviera una reacción tan negativa.

"He revisado las memoria del joven Edward, no tengo ningún motivo para dudar su historia"

"Woah… ¡Podríamos saber del futuro!" Sirius sonrió y tomó a Teddy por los hombros "¡tu cabello es psicodélico! Y… tus zapatos son interesantes"

"No. No puede decirles nada del futuro, pondría en peligro las cosas como el joven Lupin las conoce" ante el regaño Sirius hizo pucheros y se encogió de hombros, "Oh bueno… ¿En qué año estás?"

"Empezando mi cuarto año" sonrió más tranquilo Teddy.

"Genial, y supongo que sabes quiénes somos nosotros, ¿verdad?, digo… aun somos mejores amigos para siempre… ¿cierto?"

Teddy se mordió el labio. En el momento en que Dumbledore lo iba a regañar por hacer esa pregunta, Teddy contestó.

"Sí, en realidad-uhm, Sirius es el padrino del hijo de James y el hijo de James, Harry, es mi padrino, todos somos muy cercanos"

Eso produjo un par de sonrisas de oreja a oreja por parte de Sirius y James, "eso quiere decir que somos tus abueldrinos"

"¡Qué bárbaro Remus, tuviste a tu hijo súper viejo!"

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, "muchachos, necesito poder confiar en ustedes, si sienten que no pueden evitar hacer preguntas… o dar respuestas… lo mejor sería que Edward se quede en la sala de profesores hasta que logremos devolverlo a su tiempo".

"Teddy" corrigió rápido. Dumbledore frunció un poco el ceño, cosa que hizo a Teddy sonrojarse y su pelo tornarse rosado, "¡Perdón! Es que…. No me gusta el nombre Edward, mi nombre es Teddy, es más…. Yo no sabía que me llamaba Edward hasta que asistí a una escuela muggle a los seis año cuando llamaron mi nombre en la lista me dijeron Edward… y yo no sabía quién era ese Edward, digo siempre me decían Teddy y si estaba en problemas o me iban a regañar solo me llamaban Ted… digo, no quiero decir que Edward sea feo nombre, pero pero jamás me usaron el 'Edward', entonces no siento que yo sea ese Edward, mi nombre es Teddy o Ted, espero poder cambiarlo cuando sea mayor porque no me gusta que me digan así y y y—" Dumbledore levantó la mano para detener los balbuceos del menor.

"De acuerdo, Teddy"

"Prometemos no preguntarle nada, profesor" prometió James, divertido por el niño del futuro.

"Y yo prometo _intentar_ no decir nada… es que no tengo mucho filtro" se lamentó Teddy. Dumbledore suspiró un poco y asintió, "les daré el día libre hoy y mañana, para que acomoden a Teddy y se encarguen de conseguir los materiales que necesitará. Mañana tendrán que pasar a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall para que les dé la lista de materiales para el cuarto año, también recogerán de ella el dinero para comprarlos, yo me encargaré de los gastos. El joven Teddy puede quedarse en la habitación con ustedes, me encargaré que los elfos acomoden inmediatamente otra cama… pueden retirarse" sonrió Dumbledore.

"¡Muchas gracias, profesor!" Sonrió Teddy.

Los cinco muchachos salieron de la oficina. Remus estaba en completo shock, no podía creer esto… tenía un hijo y su hijo del futuro estaba ahí frente a él y… y era demasiado extraño. James y Sirius parecían muy emocionados con el prospecto de poder entrenar al joven merodeador. Peter solo estaba confundido.

"Yo…. Yo debo preguntar…. Edwa—Teddy, perdón—¿Teddy, eres un… un hombre lobo?" preguntó Remus, quien parecía tener el corazón en la mano. Pronto los demás merodeadores pararon en seco y se le quedaron viendo al más joven del grupo.

"Cuando llegaste dijiste estar en una sala… y que estabas ahí por la luna llena…" recordó James, un poco decaído de pensar que algún niño hubiera nacido con el mal que atormentaba al más gentil de sus amigos.

"No, no, no… no lo soy, pero… pero si tengo efectos, cuando hay luna llena me duele un poco el cuerpo y me siento bastante miserable, pero nada más, no me trasformó… bueno, y tengo mejor olfato, y soy bastante apto para ver en la oscuridad"

"¡Oh, eso no es tan malo!" se relajó Sirius y lo despeinó, "¿eres un metamorfomago, cierto? Mi primita lo es también"

"Sí, lo s—" Teddy no pudo terminar la frase cuando se sintió embestido por los brazos de Remus. No podía creerlo, su padre lo estaba abrazando.

"¡Me alegra tanto que no seas un hombre lobo!" pronto lo soltó y suspiró.

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Teddy, "¡Ah, esto será divertido, cachorro"

Teddy no pudo evitar sentir que efectivamente, lo sería.

"¿entonces, se supone que eres Hufflepuff? ¡Cuánto lo siento!" Peter rió, "es como la peor casa de todas".

Este comentario hizo que Teddy inflara las mejillas, indignado, "¡Nuh-uh! ¡Tejones por siempre!"

"Awww que adorable eres" James le pinchó una mejilla y Remus solo negó con la cabeza, "no lo molesten…."

"¡wooo, perderemos clases, y tenemos permiso para hacerlo!"

"Sirius, basta, tenemos que ser buen ejemplo, las clases son importantes" Remus regañó, Teddy asintió muy serio, pero en el momento que no tenía la mirada de Remus sobre sí mismo, rodó los ojos, lo que causó a los otros tres adolescentes reír.

Los cinco fueron a la habitación, donde ya había una cama más, y empezamos a confeccionar una historia lo suficientemente convincente para Teddy. Teddy decidió tomar el nombre Teddy Harrison, primo de Remus, quien hasta el momento había sido educado en casa, sin embargo, a causa de una oportunidad laboral de su madre debió ingresar a Hogwarts.

Pasaron la tarde preparando la historia meticulosamente, "¿debes usar el cabello de esos colores tan llamativos?" se quejó Peter, "me duele la vista de solo verlos"

"Sí, me encanta mi cabello y me encanta llamar la atención… además, no es como que lo pueda evitar completamente"

"Bah, a mí me parece genial… ¿Qué tanto puedes cambiar tu aspecto?" Inquirió James. Teddy arrugó la nariz en concentración, sus facciones parecían casi derretirse en su cara por un segundo, pronto James Potter tenía al frente una perfecta copia de su propia cara.

"¡Merlín!" James casi se cae de la impresión, pronto los demás se quedaron viendo sorprendidos, comparando a James y a la copia que proporcionaba Teddy.

"¡Este es un mundo de oportunidades! ¡Imaginen, solo imaginen las bromas que podríamos hacer con esto!"

"Sirius, no vamos a involucrar a Teddy…"

"¡Claro que lo haremos! ¿Quieres ayudar, cachorro?"

"¡Claro!" pronto el cabello del James que reflejaba Teddy se puso fucsia. Todos tuvieron que reír ante el cambio súbito.

"¿Cómo te ves realmente, Teddy?" inquirió Remus

"Hm… pues, tengo cabello de tu color y mis facciones no cambian demasiado, mis ojos son como grises… es difícil lograr verme así, tengo que evitar pensar para que lograrlo, pero puedo intentar"

James se encoge de hombros, "sería interesante ver"

"Ooooook…" Teddy cerró los ojos y tomó aire, intentando lo más posible relajarse y no pensar en nada, pronto su cabello se empezó a tornar al tono rubio arenoso que tenía su padre, su piel se puso más pálida, sus cejas más tupidas y expresivas, su nariz se perfiló un poco más, Teddy abrió los ojos para mostrar sus ojos grises.

Los cuatro adolescentes se le quedaron viendo con detenimiento, "¡Te pareces mucho a Remus! Pero…"

"Tienes algo de Sirius también" confirmó Peter. Pronto James aplaudió y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, "¡eso es! También te pareces a Sirius"

Sirius frunce el ceño "Mi familia no es la única con ojos grises y cejas gruesas" respondió indignado.

"En realidad supongo que soy parte Black del el lado de mi madre, pero no puedo decir nada más"

Eso captó la atención de los demás, "¡En serio! ¡Woah, somos familia, Rem!"

Remus frunció el ceño, pensando en qué familiar de Sirius se atrevería a tener un hijo con un hombre lobo.

"Bueno Lunático, ya sabemos cómo se vería un hijo de nosotros dos" Sirius pretendió secarse una lágrima, "Oh, tan hermoso… ¿Estás seguro que somos los únicos magos varones que lograron reproducirse? ¡No sé, Remmie, este podría ser nuestro hijo!"

Los demás se estallan de risa, incluso Remus no puede evitar reírse, "¡Oh, idiota!"

Pasaron un poco más de tiempo sentados, intentando conocer a Teddy lo más posible sin sacarle información importante, no porque James, Sirius y Peter no intentaran sino porque Remus literalmente le tapaba a la boca a Teddy cada vez que intentaba responder esas preguntas, el muchacho de verdad no tenía filtro y era bastante atarantado.

Fue Peter quien se percató de la hora, "¡Vamos a perder la cena!"

"Colagusano, solo piensas en comida" se quejó James.

Teddy tomó aire en sorpresa, "¡No podemos perdernos la cena! Tengo hambre, quiero comer"

"Bueno… supongo que no nos queda de otra"

Pronto bajaron y Teddy no pudo evitar ser el centro de atención, era difícil no serlo cuando se tiene vibrante pelo turquesa y se es un nuevo estudiante que está entrando en cuarto año. Teddy dio la historia una y otra vez tal y cómo la practicó con los Merodeadores y todos parecieron creerlo sin problemas.

Se encontraba hablando con Lily, quien parecía desconcertada en cómo podía cambiar sus facciones con tanta facilidad, "Dime, Teddy, ¿Por qué te estas quedando con los tres tontos y Remus y no en una habitación con otros de cuarto año?"

Teddy rió nervioso, "pues pues pues es que así nos puso Dumbledore"

"Ah…" asiente, "que extraño, seguro las otras habitaciones estaban repletas"

"¡Sí, eso debe ser" sonrió aliviado Teddy, sentado como indio a la mesa del comedor, con un plato repleto, inclusive tenía una pequeña montaña de comida acumulada.

"Para ser tan pequeño comes como bestia, cachorro" exclamó Sirius al verlo servirse más puré de papa.

"En cualquier momento tendré mi estironazo, necesito comida" respondió indignado, no le gustaba que lo molestaran por su estatura, de vuelta en casa pareciera que los demás de sus compañeros tuvieron un estironazo en las vacaciones y él se quedó atrás. Harry lo consoló diciéndole que tanto Remus como Tonks eran bastante altos, y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, además a Harry le gustaba tener a su ahijado compacto lo más posible.

"Seh, posiblemente, Remus se estiró hasta las vacaciones de navidad del cuarto año ahora que lo pienso"

"¿De verdad?"

James y Sirius rieron, "seh, tranquilo, no creo que te quedes enano toda la vida, cachorro"

Remus negó con la cabeza. En sí, pasaron el resto de la noche muy amena, se durmieron bastante tarde, los Merodeadores contándole de sus desaventuras y travesuras favoritas. Teddy estaba más que encantado.

Al día siguiente se llevaron a Teddy a comprar sus útiles escolares y ropa, una que otra barra de chocolate que Teddy manifestó necesitar más que nada en el mundo. Los Merodeadores estaban encantados, en especial Remus, y Teddy parecía estar más que contento con todos, claro salvo con Peter, a quien, por alguna razón, Teddy siempre parecía responderle de manera cortante.

"Mañana será tu primer día de clases, Teddy, recuerda la historia que tienes que decir"

Teddy asiente, "lo sé, lo sé, no diré nada diferente"

Remus frunció el ceño un poco preocupado, no llevaba mucho de conocer a Teddy, pero sabía que el muchacho hablaba de más, cuando estaba nervioso parecía escupir información, es un poco atarantado, pero Remus ya estaba completamente encariñado, lamentablemente no podría estar en clases con ellos, pero bueno, en qué tantos problemas se podría meter…

 **Un cap tranquilo. Por favor comenten con alguna sugerencia o crítica que tengan!**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo, jamás había actualizado con tanta frecuencia! Un agradecimiento súper especial a Lady Slytherin Black y a una Guest por comentar mi primer capítulo! Espero que les siga gustando cómo va.**

 **También me gustaría motivarlos a que por favor dejen reviews, me encantaría saber si les gusta o que me aconsejen, o al menos saber si alguien está leyendo jajaja**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

Teddy se preparó para su primer día de clases en el pasado. A Remus le tomó casi veinte minutos sacarlo de la cama y hacer que se duchara, "eres peor que Sirius" se quejó.

Teddy hizo pucheros y caminó al baño, arrastrando su cobija. James pisó la cobija sin querer e hizo que Teddy cayera para atrás.

"¡Ted! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"¡ÑEEEEE…! ….estoy bien" se sentó con cara zombie y se frotó un ojo, "es demasiado temprano".

"Vamos a llegar tarde, Ted. No quiero que pierdas el desayuno" Remus frunció el ceño. Teddy rodó los ojos y resopló un poco, "ya voy... ya voy" bostezó y se empeñó a prepararse para el día.

"Ah, mírate, Lunático, mamá del año" molestó Sirius. Remus lo mal encaró, "terminen de alistarse, y por Merlín, no olviden que hoy en la tarde tenemos que presentar el ensayo para Defensa, termínenlo si no lo han hecho"

"Sí, mami" corearon los tres Merodeadores. Remus resopló exasperado, "¡Teddy, apúrate!"

Los cinco adolescentes tuvieron su desayuno, y en el caso de Teddy, nada ligero. James y Sirius hubieran bromeado sobre su capacidad para meter tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero lo cierto es que estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacerlo.

"Merlín, debes ser una renta de alimentar… espero tener un buen empleo, porque a cómo comes parece que necesitas mucho" bromeó Remus. Teddy se detuvo en frío por un segundo y después intento reír un poco, lo más natural posible, y se encogió de hombros, perdiendo solo un poco el apetito.

Pronto los Merodeadores dejaron a Teddy en su primera clase, Defensa Contra las Clases Oscuras con el profesor Langworth Hobday. El profesor Hobday lo saludó amigablemente, "debes ser el nuevo estudiante, Harrison, ¿cierto?" el cabello de Teddy se tornó color salmón ante la atención que estaba recibiendo de los Gryffindors y Slytherins de cuarto año y asintió.

"Bien, por favor tome asiento, pronto va a empezar la clase"

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás del salón y le sonrío al Slytherin que estaba concentrado dibujando, "¡Hey! ¿Disculpa, puedo sentarme contigo?" preguntó amigablemente. Regulus Black volvió a ver y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del nuevo Gryffindor quien le estaba hablando. No era normal que se quisiera sentar con él, podía ver perfectamente que más adelante había un espacio disponible junto a alguien de su propia casa.

Teddy rió nerviosamente, "Bueno, digo, entiendo si está ocupado, ¿estás esperando a alguien más?". Regulus no respondió, solo se le quedó viendo como si fuera un fenómeno, su cabello rosa no ayudaba.

Teddy resopló un poco y se sentó junto a él, aún sonriente, le ofreció la mano, "Teddy Harrison, mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"…" Regulus observó la mano con desdén y quitó rápido la mirada, volviendo a su dibujo.

Teddy hizo una mueca, pero se encogió de hombros, intentando ver de reojo lo que dibujaba el joven de ojos grises. Regulus ponía sentir la mirada sobre su hombro y rodó sus ojos.

"Pon atención en la clase…" Regulus susurró entre dientes, a lo que Teddy respondió con un puchero e intentó poner atención por unos minutos.

En su propio tiempo tenía a Gus y a Sam, sus mejores amigos, quienes siempre lo ayudaban a poner atención. Teddy era simplemente demasiado hiperactivo para estar quieto por la hora y media que dura la lección.

¡Cómo extrañaba a Gus y a Sam!, debían estar muy angustiados por él… Harry debe estar como loco, sinceramente de sólo pensar en cómo debe estar su madre se le pone la piel de gallina. Siempre recuerda esa ocasión cuando tenía 11 años que se escapó de casa y no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente… en el momento que vio a Ginny, temblando de desesperación con la cara llena de lágrimas y esa expresión de entre alivio y enojo extremo, y cómo corrió hacía él y lo abrazó y lo revisó y lo lleno de besos, y un segundo después lo estaba pellizcando, jalándole la oreja y haciendo amenazas mortales, se prometió jamás nunca hacer algo así nunca.

Bueno… mamá tendrá que entender que esto estaba fuera de su control, pensó así mismo, mientras repasaba en su cabeza qué le diría cuando la viera. Pronto volvió a la realidad cuando a Regulus se le cayó el lápiz y se agachó por él, pudo ver el dibujo ahora que no estaba siendo cubierto, era un dragón, un Ridgeback Noruego, identificó, lo cierto es que Teddy sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas, en especial dragones, su tío Charlie lo desheredaría si no lo hiciera.

Regulus se reincorporó en su asiento y siguió en lo suyo.

"Un Ridgeback Noruego… eres muy bueno, ¿puedo quedármelo cuando termines?" preguntó Teddy con un tono bajo. Regulus frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero acaso estaba loco este chico, cómo puede ser confianzudo, se preguntó indignadamente… aunque lo cierto es que estaba algo impresionado que reconociera qué tipo de dragón se trataba, además que jamás nunca alguien había apreciado sus dibujos.

"Es solo un garabato"

Teddy tragó aire en sorpresa, "¿eso es solo un garabato? ¡Pero, si está buenísimo! Ojala yo pudiera dibujar así"

"¿Señor Harrison, acaso mi clase está interrumpiéndolo?" preguntó cansado el profesor Hobday, se escucharon risillas en la clase tan pronto el cabello de Teddy se tornó amarillo y se empezó a reír nerviosamente, "Disculpe, profesor, no pasará más" prometió.

El profesor asintió y prosiguió con la clase. Teddy se esforzó por poner atención los últimos veinte minutos y tan pronto terminó la lección se relajó en su asiento y se volteó a Regulus, "entonces, ¿me lo regalas?"

"¿para qué lo quieres?" preguntó con mala gana.

"¡Pues quiero decorar mis cuadernos! ¡Me encantan los dragones y tu dibujo es genial"

"Errr… Ok, está bien" suspiró Regulus y le pasó el papel.

"¡Nuh-uh! Debes firmarlo, un artista siempre firma sus obras"

"Eres extraño, Harrison…" Regulus escribió 'R.A.B' al final del papel y se lo dio.

"Nunca me dijiste tu nombre" reprochó Teddy mientras guardaba con cuidado el papel dentro del libro para asegurarse de no arrugarlo.

"Regulus Black…" respondió el joven de cabello negro mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas. Teddy intentó evitar que la sorpresa se mostrara en su cara.

"¿Reg, crees que podrías hacerme un dibujo de un unicornio? Es unas de mis criaturas favoritas, después del Fénix, y y y me gustaría decorar mis demás cuadernos"

Regulus lo volvió a ver como si estuviera loco, "mi nombre es Regulus" tomó sus libros y se fue rápido.

"Errr… tomo eso como un no, supongo…" habló asimismo Teddy, recogió sus libros y partió a sus demás clases.

El día pasó sin eventualidades, se sentó junto a los Merodeadores a la hora del almuerzo y de la cena, en sus tiempo libres se dedicó a conocer gente de su propio año y hacer amigos, siempre se le hacía muy fácil a Teddy conocer gente nueva, quizás era por su personalidad tan amigable o su torpeza natural que hacía que la gente simplemente le tomaran agrado.

Un par de semanas más tarde Teddy se había hecho buen amigo de Chadwick Brand y Axton White, Gryffindors, con quienes bromeaba entre clases y en ellas. Harriet Broadmoor, Ravenclaw, se convirtió en su compañera de Pociones, Teddy estaba simplemente impresionado con la capacidad de memoria que tenía y no paraba de hacerle saber lo celoso que estaba de eso. Brenda Binns, tátara-tátara- nieta del profesor Cuthbert Bins, Ravenclaw, siempre era buena en ayudarlo con su clase en Historia de Magia de la forma más entretenida posible, por irónico que sea eso. Karen y Kevin Smith, gemelos de Hufflepuff, muggles, eran sus amigos en Herbología y de Estudios Muggle, siempre amigables y podía hablar por horas con el par.

Por alguna razón simplemente no podía hacer amigos con los Slytherins, cuando intentaba hablar con alguno siempre lo ignoraban o salían con alguna grosería. Entendía que los tiempos eran distintos, pero no entendía porque tenían que ser tan… tan horribles.

"¿Black, estás poniendo atención? Esto es importante, ¿ya te aprendiste los hechizos del libro que te presté?" Teddy pudo escuchar a Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch, Slytherin de su año.

Teddy los vio mientras pasaba por un pasillo desierto, atajo hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraría con los Merodeadores.

Regulus no le tomó atención y siguió dibujando, lo que hizo que Barty resoplara, tomara el papel y lo destruyera, "Deja eso, pierdes el tiempo cuando hay cosas más importantes…¿Acaso estás demente? Pensé que Bellatrix y tus padres habían prohibido que siguieras perdiendo tu tiempo en estas porquerías" escupió mientras pisaba el trozo de papel.

Teddy no está seguro de qué fue lo que lo hizo enfrentarlo, seguro fue la indignación que sintió al ver como humillaban a Regulus, aun cuando es tan talentoso y disfruta hacer lo que hace, o ver la resignación en la cara de Regulus cambiar a pánico cuando mencionaron a sus familiares, "¡Hey, eso no fue agradable! Deberías disculparte"

Ambos voltearon a verlo, Barty lanzó una risa burlona mientras Regulus negaba con la cabeza, prácticamente gritándole con la mirada que no se atreviera a involucrarse.

"¿O qué?"

"O… o nada… no quiero problemas, solo que no está bien arruinar las cosas de otras personas, Reg es muy talentoso"

"Basta, vámonos Crouch… ignóralo" intentó intervenir Regulus, temiendo que todo escalara más de lo necesario.

"Ooooh, 'Reg', si si, taaaan talentoso" se burló mientras empujaba un poco a Teddy, "Un consejo, camaleón fenómeno, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe si no quieres que te vaya mal. Black es mi mejor amigo, el hace lo que digo que haga y no hace lo que yo le digo que no haga"

Teddy frunció el ceño e intentó calmarse, de verdad no quería causar una conmoción, "pues 'Black' debería reconsiderar sus amistades, porque eres un idiota"

Ese comentario provocó que Barty Crouch le diera un puñetazo en la cara y se le tirara encima, inmediatamente haciéndolo perder el balance. Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Teddy Lupin en ese momento era que él es simplemente demasiado Hufflepuff para estas mierdas, pero tenía que defenderse.

Teddy logró darle un rodillazo al estómago que lo dejó sin aire, lo que permitió que Teddy saliera de su agarre y se sostuviera el lado derecho de la cara, ponía sentir que se le estaba hinchando, eso sin duda.

"Eres demasiado agresivo" resopló Teddy mientras se empezó a alejar, sin saber que su varita ya no se encontraba en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" escuchó a Regulus preguntar en tono de urgencia detrás de él

"¡Crucio!"

Teddy no logró registrar qué pasó. Pronto sintió el dolor más intenso que había sentido en su vida, era aún peor que el malestar que sentía cuando sufría los efectos de la luna llena, era mil de miles de veces peor. Sintió como cuchillos hirvientes perforando todo su cuerpo, sintió su cuerpo retorcerse en dolor intenso, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de la presión que sentía, lo único que podía hacer Teddy era gritar, y lo hizo, gritó como jamás nunca había gritado.

"¡Detente, basta, Bart! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de apuntarlo, detente, Merlín!" urgió Regulus en desesperación. Barty no parecía reaccionar, solo se quedaba viendo en admiración de lo que podía hacer, solo había leído cómo hacerlo, pero verlo en acción era excitante, era simplemente hilarante ver al pequeño Gryffindor retorciéndose en el piso en dolor, jamás en su vida Barty Crouch se había sentido tan poderoso como en ese momento.

Fue Regulus quien desarmó a Barty cuando estaba distraído, Barty lo volvió a ver en sorpresa, pero pronto oyeron pasos venir hacia ellos. Regulus solo se le quedaba viendo, no podía creer que hubiera utilizado el Maleficio Cruciatus, un Maleficio Imperdonable, en uno de sus compañeros.

Barty botó la varita de Teddy, misma que usó para encarnar el maleficio, su mano roja y quemada por usar una varita que simplemente no le pertenecía, tomó a Regulus del brazo y salieron corriendo. Segundos después Severus Snape, Prefecto Slytherin, encontró al pequeño muchacho de cuarto año, desmayado, su cuerpo contorsionado en una posición que no era natural.

Pronto se habían acercado varios estudiantes, rodeando a Teddy. Severus ordenó a los gemelos Prewett, Gryffindors de tercer año, que buscaran ayuda y pronto los vio correr hacia la enfermería.

Fue Peter quien primero escuchó lo que ocurrió y corrió al lugar para ver a Teddy ser levitado hacía la enfermería mientras varios profesores lo seguían con caras llenas de angustia. Corrió hacia la biblioteca donde sabía que había dejado a los demás Merodeadores.

"Hey, Colagusano, ya te hacíamos en el comedor" sonrió James al verlo.

"¿Dónde estará Teddy? Tiene que hacer su ensayo de Runas" se preguntó Remus en voz alta mientras se concentraba en su pergamino.

"¡TeddyesTeddy! ¡Algomalolepasó!"Balbuceó Peter, intentando recobrar aire.

Eso captó la atención de los demás Merodeadores, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Algo le pasó a Teddy?" preguntó Remus angustiado, levantándose de su asiento rápido.

"¡S-sí!" tomó aire, "¡dicen que estaba gritando y que apareció inconscient lo llevaron a la enfermería!"

Sin decir más y sin recoger sus cosas los otros tres Merodeadores corrieron hacia la enfermería, donde se toparon a Hagrid, quien tenía cara de angustia.

"¡Hagrid, por favor! ¿Qué pasó con Teddy? ¿Por qué no está acá?"

"¡Oh, el pobre niño!" Se lamentó Hagrid, "¡Lo llevaron a San Mungo! ¡Madam Pomfrey simplemente no logró hacerlo volver en sí, un maleficio, un maleficio horrible!"

Y los Merodeadores, al menos tres de ellos, sintieron pánico quemar sus entrañas.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy despertó gritando, temblando y llorando. Una agradable señora le dio una poción olorosa "Al fin despertó, señor Harrison, ¿Cómo se siente?, tome eso, lo hará sentir mucho mejor".

"G-gracias…" Teddy se apresuró en tomar la poción, misma que sabía peor de lo que olía, pero lo relajó casi inmediatamente.

La enfermera le acaricia el cabello "temo que fuiste víctima del Maleficio Cruciatus, horrible, simplemente horrible que alguien le hiciera algo así, unos segundos más y hubieras quedado con daños permanentes…. Afuera está el director de su colegio, él desea hablar con usted, ¿Quiere que los haga pasar ahora o prefiere que sea en otro momento?"

Teddy frunció el ceño intentando procesar lo que le decían. Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado fuera de sí para entender a totalidad. La poción que le dieron seguramente era un tranquilizante demasiado poderoso, "Errrr… ahora está bien… creo" lo dijo más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. La enfermera asintió, sonrió cálidamente, salió de la habitación y segundos después entro Dumbledore.

"Teddy, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Teddy pestañó un tanto disperso, "eeeerr… Bien… Bien… pero eso fue horrible"

"Me imagino que sí. Pobre muchacho, sufrió un ataque horrible. Lamento mucho esto, pero necesito saber quién fue"

Teddy frunció el ceño. Podría decirlo, pero, se preguntó si eso no implicaría hacer cambios en el tiempo. Negó con la cabeza, "no recuerdo, señor"

"Señor Lupin, no sé qué implicará el color el violeta, pero algo me dice que no está siento muy sincero" señaló su cabello, mismo que había ido de rubio a violeta casi de inmediato.

"eeeeh… no sé, no sé…" se muerde el labio.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose por ahora "afuera hay tres muchachos muy angustiados por usted, ¿se siente listo para verlos?" preguntó.

Teddy sonrió un poco, aun perdido en su propia cabeza "Sí, sí, está bien…" se empezó a reír un poco, ya más afectado por la poción. Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente, le pasó la mano por el cabello y dejó a Sirius, James y Remus pasar.

"¿Edward, estás bien?" fue lo primero que preguntó Remus al entrar. Teddy arrugó la nariz al ser llamado Edward.

"¡Yooo no conozco a ningún Edward!" se quejó con un puchero.

Remus lo vio con desaprobación, ahora los tres rodeándolo. "¡Qué serios están!" intentó aligerar Teddy.

James negó con la cabeza "Ted, te atacaron, con un Cruciatus, esto es muy serio. ¿Quién fue?"

"Nos vamos a asegurar que ese monstruo no vuelva a ver la luz del día, tienes que decirnos"

"Siri, no recuerdo nada, lo prometo, si lo hiciera se los diría, lo juuuuro"

"Ted" regañó Remus. Teddy suspiró, dándose cuenta que no podría salir de esta abogando por el humor de los tres mayores.

"Yo, yo prefiero no decir, estoy bastante seguro que no debo interferir en el tiempo…"

"¡Ted, es demasiado peligroso!"

"No creo que lo haga otra vez, James…"

James suspiró, "bueno… supongo que tendremos que cuidarte…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Vamos a dejarlo pasar tan fácil?" exclamó Sirius. Fue Remus el que le posó su mano sobre su hombro.

"Ted tiene razón, no podemos hacer que su estadía tenga influencias en el tiempo… pero debemos vigilarlo, que esto no se repita…"

Ted sonríe, "de verdad, de verdad, no creo que pase otra vez"

Sirius resopló, pero asintió.

"¿Qué tan malo fue?

Teddy dio un gran suspiro "horrible, James, jamás había sentido algo tan feo"

Remus le acarició el pelo "Ay, Teddy… lo siento tanto…" resopló molesto, si solo pudiera saber quién fue, lo haría pagar, pero entendía lo que Teddy decía, era mejor no involucrarse en cuestiones del tiempo.

Teddy sonrío un poco y se encogió de hombros "Ya pasó, además, al menos que ya me pasó esto no es cómo si me pudiera pasar algo peor"

Los tres Merodeadores se quedaron con él. Esa misma noche le dieron de alta y pudo volver al castillo con ellos. Dumbledore le dio el resto de la semana libre para que descansara, así que cuando los Merodeadores iban a clases no tenía mucho que hacer.

No lo dejaban salir de la habitación. De pronto estaban muy sobreprotectores de él y le pidieron no salir para nada, a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte. Solo recordar esto hizo que Teddy rodara los ojos, ¿pero qué pretendían, acaso iban a encaminarlo a todas sus lecciones, esperar a que saliera y esperar que fuera una sombra?, se preguntó.

Entendía que estuvieran preocupados. Estaba acostumbrado a ser sobreprotegido. Su papá, Harry Potter, se comunicaba con él a diario y lo mantenía siempre muy vigilado. Harry pasó cosas terribles, y lo último que quería era que Teddy pasara por algo parecido. Teddy a veces se ponía a pensar, si era así con él, como sería cuando Jamie entrara a Hogwarts, pobre chico.

Pensar en Harry hacía que se estremeciera un poco de solo imaginar lo preocupado que debe estar. No había nada que Teddy quisiera más que poder comunicarse con él y su familia y, al menos, hacerles saber que está sano y salvo… bueno, tan salvo como alguien que acababa de haber sufrido bajo el maleficio Crucio pueda estar. Estos en realidad son tiempos demasiado peligrosos. No se le podía pasar por la cabeza a Teddy que alguien de su tiempo, un estudiante de catorce años, se atreviera a siquiera pensar en usar un Imperdonable en alguien.

Los Imperdonables eran peligrosos. De solo recordar que los padres de su tío Neville, el Profesor Longbottom, estaban como estaban a causa del Maleficio Crucio, hacía que Teddy volviera a agradecer su suerte. Le pudo ir peor, mucho peor. Por raro que sonara, sentía que debía agradecerle a Regulus Black, después de todo, él fue el que detuvo a Crouch de hacer más daño.

Los Merodeadores lo recogían para ir a almorzar y se quedaban con él hasta la hora de la cena. Parecían muy ocupados trabajando en el Mapa. Teddy ayudaba en lo que podía, pero cuando su torpeza se hizo presente y derramó tinta sobre el pergamino nuevo, llegaron a la conclusión que sería mejor que se quedara como espectador.

Cuando al fin llegó el lunes, Teddy pudo volver a clases. No que no adorara a los Merodeadores, son los mejores, de verdad, pero se estaba poniendo un poco claustrofóbico. Fue a la clase, al que ahora era su sitio habitual en Defensa, junto a Regulus.

Regulus solo lo miró sorprendido. No lo mal encaró ni lo ignoró como suele hacer. Teddy pudo notar que se veía nervioso. Si Teddy contara lo que hicieron, que Regulus estuvo implicado, sabe que podría ser incluso expulsado. Teddy intentó calmarlo con una sonrisa amigable.

"¡Hola Reg!"

Regulus solo lo vio sorprendido. Intentó ver para atrás, donde estaba Barty -viéndolos con preocupación y un poco de locura en sus ojos- desde que hizo el maleficio, Barty había cambiado, se había puesto más intenso, peligroso.

Barty y Regulus hicieron contacto visual, casi como hablando con la mirada. Regulus se encogió de hombros y asintió un poco, haciéndole saber que todo parece estar bien. Regulus volvió a ver a Teddy, "Hola… no sabía si volverías a clases…"

Teddy se encogió un poco de hombros "estoy mejor…" se muerde el labio "quiero agradecerte por ayudarme…"

"¿… qué?" Regulus lo volvió a ver con sorpresa. ¿Agradecerle a él? ¡Si casi lo matan! ¡Lo torturamos!, pensó asimismo.

Teddy notó la mirada consternada de Regulus y se explicó rápido y en voz baja "sé que lo detuviste… Me pudo pasar algo de verdad malo sino lo hubieras hecho. Gracias"

Regulus asintió un poco, aun sorprendido. Pronto empezó la clase y Teddy intentó no molestarlo, pero se nota que le cuesta poner atención, y quería hablar o hacer algo más.

Tan pronto terminó la lección Regulus recogió sus cosas rápido y salió casi de inmediato. Chad y Axton, sus amigos de Gryffindor parecían estar esperando a Teddy. Tan pronto Teddy empezó a recoger sus cosas notó dos pergaminos sobre el escritorio, los examinó y sonrió contento, eran dibujos, uno de un fénix y otro de un unicornio. Quizás Regulus no era tan malo, quizás podrían ser amigos.

Guardó con cuidado los pergaminos y corrió con sus amigos, solo para encontrarse a Sirius fuera de la clase. Teddy casi gruñó al verlo, de verdad no lo dejaban solo.

"¡También me encanta verte, cachorro!" bromeó Sirius. Ax y Chad estaban encantados. Los Merodeadores son muy populares, en especial porque son de último año. Teddy solo rodó los ojos, "¿nos vas a escoltar a Herbología?"

"¡Sí, su majestad, vamos!"

Teddy rió un poco y fue con sus amigos y Sirius a clases.

Tomó una semana para que los Merodeadores lo dejaran en paz. Remus aun exige saber dónde está todo el tiempo, pero no es tan grave. Ellos estaban muy ocupados con el mapa nuevo, casi lo tenían listo. Teddy se empeñó en buscar información para volver a su casa, con su familia.

Mientras caminaba hacia a la biblioteca, por el mismo atajo por el que venía caminando cuando fue atacado, notó a Regulus Black tirado en una esquina. Regulus tenía su uniforme bastante desarreglado, estaba sucio, parecía lastimado.

"¡Reg!" corrió hacia él y lo revisó "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

Regulus se intentó levantar. Teddy pronto lo ayudó.

"No me lleves a la enfermería… no le digas a nadie…"

Teddy se mordió su labio. Su cabello gris. Decidió llevarlo a su habitación, los demás estaban en la biblioteca. Ahí vería que hacer, debía ayudarlo.

 **Un capítulo tranquilo y un poco corto. Las cosas se harán más rápidas en próximos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias a rebeycr9 por comentar todos los capítulos anteriores! (wooo!) y a Lady Slytherin Black, que se me había olvidado agradecerle! Por favor dejen sus comentarios, dejen sugerencias, qué les gustaría ver o qué no les va gustando! Soy muy abierta en eso! Espero que les guste!**

Teddy logró infiltrar a Regulus dentro de la torre Gryffindor. No fue fácil, tuvo que cubrirlo con una manta y distraer a la Dama Gorda con halagos para entrar. Lo llevó rápido a la habitación, por suerte no había mucha gente en la Sala Común, seguramente creyeron que se trataba de alguna nueva broma que los Merodeadores estaban planeando.

Una vez en la habitación descubrió a Regulus, le quitó el abrigo y la camisa, estaba cortado, pero no se veía peligroso ni muy profundo. ¡Gracias a merlín! Sonrió asimismo Teddy. Frunció el ceño y buscó uno de los libros de Remus, sobre encantamientos médicos, para ayudarlo.

Regulus parecía estar muy serio. No decía nada, ni lo volvía a ver, no se quejó ni se molestó cuando estaba siendo desvestido, pero no lo veía, no directamente. En su lugar examinó la habitación, pudo determinar cuál espacio de la habitación era de Sirius, no era difícil averiguarlo. Productos para el cabello, una cama sin hacer con el edredón de los colores de su casa, unos libros tirados, varios pares de zapatos esparcidos.

"Reg… ¿qué pasó? ¿Puedes decirme?" Intentó Teddy llamar su atención.

Regulus negó con la cabeza y habló entre dientes, demasiado bajo para que Teddy pudiera oírlo bien "no me digas Reg…"

"¿disculpa…?"

"¡Que mi nombre no es Reg! ¡No somos amigos, no nos conocemos, NO me digas así!"

Teddy se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Se mordió el labio y suspiró, volviendo al libro para encontrar el encantamiento que ayudaría a Regulus.

Regulus le sostuvo la mirada momentáneamente, sin embargo al encontrarse con la mirada lastimada de Teddy tuvo que desviarla. Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada. Teddy sacó los ingredientes necesarios para curarlo. Los Merodeadores tenían almacenadas bastantes pociones e ingredientes en su propia habitación, sea ya para bromas y planes, o para curar a Remus o alguno de ellos si tienen una 'mala noche'. Teddy empezó a seguir las instrucciones en el libro y poco a poco curó a Regulus.

No fue una curación perfecta, quedó con marcas y cicatrices, pero sinceramente Regulus estaba agradecido que ya no dolía; sin embargo el ambiente entre los dos adolescentes era tan pesado que Regulus se lamentó haberse dejado ayudar en primer lugar.

Teddy sonrió un poco cuando acabó, "lo siento, es lo mejor que pude hacer, Regulus…"

"Er… está bien, no hay problema… er… gracias…"

Teddy asintió y sonrió incómodamente "ven, te ayudaré a salir de acá… pronto los demás chicos vendrán a buscarme… ¿Si te sientes mejor?"

"Eh… si, mucho mejor…"

"Err… no puedes salir con la ropa toda manchada de sangre… podría prestarte algo"

"Dudo que me quede"

Teddy frunció el ceño, efectivamente Regulus es muy alto y delgado, es tan alto como Sirius, y eso que es tres años menor.

"Hm… te prestaré algo de Siri, él no se dará cuenta" Teddy corrió a buscar en el baúl de Sirius y sacó un abrigo negro "esto servirá"

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron como platos, no podía tener algo del traidor, debía negarlo, pero parte de él simplemente no quería. Recordó cuando Sirius fue por primera vez a Hogwarts y lo único que podía consolar a Regulus era dormir acurrucado de la almohada de Sirius, misma que estaba impregnada con su olor.

"Ten" sonrió Teddy.

"N-no… se dará cuenta"

"¡Nah, que va! No se dará cuenta, confía en mí" se encogió de hombros "no puedes salir con esa camisa, te detendrían inmediatamente"

Regulus decidió no negar más el abrigo, lo tomó de las manos de Teddy y se lo puso. Teddy asintió después de ayudar a ajustarlo "Te queda bien"

Regulus rodó los ojos "¿Cómo salgo de acá?"

"De la misma forma que entramos, supon-"

"¿Crees que esté en la habitación?, "¡Duh, por eso vamos a ver" "No debimos dejarlo solo, ¿y si algo malo le pasó?" se escucharon voces al otro lado de la puerta. Los dos adolescentes dentro de la habitación se volvieron a ver en sorpresa, pronto Teddy señaló el closet, al que Regulus corrió y se escondió.

Pronto se abrió la puerta, Remus, James y Sirius se asomaron y visiblemente se relajaron al ver a Teddy ahí. "Ted, tenías que llegar a biblioteca, nos preocupamos" regañó Remus.

"Hehe… perdón, yo… me distraje un poco, pero ya ya voy"

"¿Tienes que hacer algo antes?" Preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Uhm-hum! Ya ya casi llegó, vayan, vayan, no pierdan el tiempo, ya casi llegó"

Los tres adolescentes se le quedaron viendo fijamente "eres terrible para esconder cosas, Ted" rió Sirius.

"¡Nada! Lo prometo" Teddy estaba incluso sudando, intentando ser tan discreto como puede.

"Ok… ok… entonces te veremos en la biblioteca… porque no puedes venir con nosotros ahora" resumió Remus.

"Eh…. Si… es que… uhm.. ¡Oh! Me duele el estómago, comí mucho en el desayuno"

"¿Te sientes mal? Oh, Teddy, puedo hacerte algo" Remus se dirigió hacia el closet donde guarda las pociones, mismo donde Regulus se encuentra escondido.

"¡No! No, no, ya ya estoy bien, mucho mejor, solo quería acostarme un rato y reposar…"

"¿Es por… por esta noche?"

Teddy se mordió el labio. Esta noche había luna llena, siempre se sentía enfermo el día antes, pero ha estado con tanto en su cabeza que no se ha enfocado en su malestar. También tenía que evitar que Remus dijera algo más, por temor que Regulus descubriera su secreto.

"Si, si… uhm… no me he estado sintiendo del todo bien, solo quería reposar…"

"Hubieras dicho eso antes, Ted" sonrió James "anda, metete en la cama"

"¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo?" Cuestionó Sirius.

"No, no gracias" Teddy sonrió mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Remus suspiró "volveremos en un rato, no salgas a menos que sea muy necesario, ¿ok?"

Teddy asintió "si, mamá" eso hizo reír a los demás adolescentes, quienes salieron de la habitación y siguieron hablando.

"es seguro salir ahora" dijo Teddy unos segundos después, cuando ya no podía escuchar a los chicos.

Regulus salió el closet, callado y serio. "Vamos, te sacaré de acá" le puso una manta encima y se asomó por la puerta, cuando no vio a nadie, jaló a Regulus consigo hasta sacarlo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Caminó un poco más con él hasta que se encontraron solos en un pasillo. Le quitó la manta y le sonrió "listo"

"…gracias" se acomodó un poco el cabello.

"No hay de qué, Regulus… ¿estarás bien?" preguntó Teddy viéndose preocupado.

"Sí, estaré bien…"

"Bueno, entonces…"

Regulus se le quedó viendo unos segundos y se fue rápido. Teddy rodó los ojos y suspiró, Regulus es demasiado complicado, aun así, siente que debe ser su amigo, siente que Regulus necesita apoyo.

Teddy volvió a la habitación, sinceramente no se sentía del todo bien, si necesitaba descansar. Se acostó en su cama y se terminó durmiendo. Horas más tardes Remus llegó a la habitación, en compañía de Sirius, con un plato de comida.

"Teddy, despierta, te traje comida" Remus lo movió un poco.

"Uhm… no quiero…"

Sirius le puso la mano en la frente, revisando su temperatura "estas caliente, pup, ¿te sientes muy mal?"

Remus frunció el ceño y le sintió la temperatura, "cierto… te daré algo"

"Ugh no, odio las pociones, solo tengo que descansar un poco…" Teddy abrió los ojos y se estiró un poco, "esto es normal, para mañana estaré como nuevo"

Remus frunció el ceño, si se sentía cansado, por la luna llena que habría hoy, pero nunca había tenido efectos antes del momento.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"seh…" intentó no rodar los ojos, sabe que se preocupan por él, pero le cuesta mucho comportarse amable el día antes de la luna llena; entre más se acerque la noche, peor se siente.

Sirius le desacomodó el cabello "Bueno, bueno… te podemos traer sopa, ¿sería mejor?"

"mgh… solo quiero que me dejen descansar" frunció el ceño, malhumorado.

Remus alzó una ceja y suspiró "Bien, te dejaremos descansar, pero volveré en un rato para asegurarme que estés mejor…"

Teddy lo volvió a ver y se sintió mal de preocuparlo así y comportarse tan grosero. Era igual con su papá, Harry, la diferencia es que Harry ya sabe cómo tratarlo, le suele dejar muchos líquidos y no se mete con él. Sus hermanos menores, Jamie, Al y Lil, también saben que no deben molestarlo para nada cuando está así.

Remus y Sirius salieron de la habitación y Teddy se quedó mirando el techo. Se empezó a rascar el brazo y cuando se dio cuenta tenía varias ronchas, gruñó asimismo pues sabía que esto significaba que sería una noche muy mala.

Volvió a quedarse dormido, solo para despertar unas horas después, caras preocupadas de los cuatro Merodeadores lo rodeaban. Teddy volvió a cerrar los ojos, no quería hablar con nadie ahora.

"Se ve terrible" afirmó Peter, y Remus no podía hacer más que estar de acuerdo con él, Teddy estaba lleno de ronchas, estaba pálido con las mejillas rojas, sudaba frío pero estaba con temperatura alta. Remus le ponía toallitas húmedas en la frente, con la esperanza que se le bajara la calentura.

"De verdad deberíamos darle algo" manifestó James.

Sirius negó "Teddy dijo que no era necesario… aunque si se ve terrible, mejor darle, ¿No, Lunático?"

Remus suspiró y asintió "Creo que sí, no tiene que pasarla tan mal… la luna subirá en 4 horas, no me quiero imaginar cómo esté para cuando eso pase…" fue al closet donde guardaba pociones, y movió a Teddy.

"Ted, anda, sé que estás despierto"

"No quiero pociones…"

"Te harán bien, pup… ya verás" consoló James.

"Anda, Teddy, al menos toma esta, te bajará la temperatura" casi suplicó Remus. Teddy resopló, se sentó apoyado del respaldar de la cama y se tomó la poción, haciendo muecas.

"Ugh, sabe horrible, peor que las de mi tiempo" se quejó después de tomar un trago.

"Solo un par de tragos más y se termina" rió Sirius, divertido por las muecas del menor.

Teddy negó con la cabeza "no quiero más, sabe horrible"

Ahora fue Remus quien resopló, tomó la jarra que contenía la poción y la puso contra los labios de Teddy, "tómatela y te dejo en paz"

"No…."

"Ted"

"Noo…"

"Edward, tómala" regañó Remus. Teddy y Remus sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, hasta que al fin Teddy se rindió bajó la mirada y se tomó el resto de la poción. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Remus estaría 20 metros bajo tierra, pero él solo le sonrió, sacó un trozo de chocolate de su abrigo y se lo dio.

"No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

Teddy resopló y empezó a comer el trozo de chocolate. Se empezó a sentir muy cansado, aunque ya la cabeza no le dolía tanto y sintió menos acalorado.

"Será mejor que descanses…"

"Acá estaremos si necesitas algo, pup, haremos silencio" prometió James. Lo arroparon bien y se reunieron en la cama de James para planear que harían esta noche, hablando siempre en voz baja para no molestar el sueño de Teddy.

"Me sentiría más cómodo si se quedaran acá con Teddy esta noche, chicos…"

"Jamás, Lunático, no te dejaremos solo"

"Podemos separarnos… Yo podría quedarme con Teddy y ustedes van con Remus" sugirió Peter. Los demás lo volvieron a ver sorprendidos, pues tenían la idea que a Peter no le agradaba mucho Teddy, y parecía que el sentimiento es recíproco.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, sí, seguramente pasará dormido, ¿no? Y si lo veo muy mal le doy una poción y si sigue mal lo llevo a la enfermería" lo cierto es que Peter no disfrutaba mucho acompañar a los chicos durante la luna llena, siempre despertaba muy cansado y le daba un poco de flojera ir.

Remus se encogió de hombros, "pues… está bien"

"Está decidido entonces, Peter se queda con Teddy y nosotros vamos con Remus"

"Peter, por favor, te lo encargo mucho, sé que la poción le hará bien ahora, pero si ves que en unas horas le vuelve a subir, por favor dale una poción o convénselo a que tome un baño"

"Tranquilo, Remus, estará bien. Solo es una calentura, nada del otro mundo. Él mismo dijo que estaría bien, solo necesita descansar"

Horas más tarde Remus, James y Sirius salieron del castillo, listos para pasar la noche en la Casa de Gritos. Peter se quedó tumbado en su cama, viendo de reojo a Teddy, quien dormía plácidamente.

Peter al rato se empezó a aburrir, y ya que fue invitado a la habitación de Bruce Salazar para un juego de cartas, decidió que sería lo mejor dejar a Teddy descansar e irse.

Un par de horas después Teddy se despertó. La luna llena estaba alta y él simplemente no puede seguir durmiendo con la luna llena en su lugar. Suspiró cansado, ya que la poción que le dieron lo hacía somnoliento, pero no tenía más que hacer que levantarse. Miró la habitación para descubrir que estaba solo.

Debían estar con Remus.

De solo pensar que en este momento su padre era un hombre lobo hacía que se estremeciera. Aun cuando es una gran parte de quién es, él nunca ha visto un hombre lobo en persona. Yo debería estar ahí con ellos, pensó asimismo, Remus es su padre, está es una gran parte de su vida y sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

Asintió asimismo y salió lo más callado posible de la habitación, al ser un día entre semana no había nadie en la Sala Común, más que una pareja acurrucados en un sofá. Estaban tan distraídos con ellos mismos que no se percataron del muchacho de catorce años que estaba saliendo.

Fue pura suerte que no se haya topado a nadie mientras salía del castillo. Teddy estaba bastante sorprendido, él no es muy cauteloso, menos ahora que se siente bastante miserable. Sus piernas lo estaban matando, pero logró salir al bosque. Saco su varita "Lumos" caminó hacía la Casa de los Gritos, sinceramente estaba bastante asustado.

Teddy no es un Gryffindor. Esto no quiere decir que sea un miedoso, pero no suele tener la locura o 'valentía' Gryffindor impregnada. Supone que siempre ha sido un poco Gryffindor, pero ahora al estar tan involucrado en esa casa, esa parte de él estaba despertando.

Estaba muy cerca ahora, pero pudo escuchar pasos, algo moverse entre la oscuridad. Teddy empezó a temblar, dirigiendo su varita en todas las direcciones, con el fin de poner ver de dónde venía.

Escuchó un gruñido y una sombra acercarse. Dirigió su varita de dónde venía. Casi no pudo verlo, un enorme perro negro. Canuto. Teddy se relajó un poco. Canuto se le acercó y lo empezó a mover con su hocico, gruñendo y jalándolo.

Pronto se empezó a oír más movimiento. Tanto Teddy como Canuto se quedaron quietos. Teddy muy despacio levantó su varita, aun cuando veía bastante bien en la oscuridad, pudo enfocar mejor al enorme hombre lobo que estaba frente a él. El lobo humanoide se enderezó al verlo y mostró todos sus dientes mientras la gruñía, se acercó poco a poco, intentando olerlo. De pronto un ciervo embistió el lado del hombre lobo, haciéndolo caer al lado y distraerse unos momentos, enfocándose en el ciervo para atacar.

Cornamenta corrió, Lunático siguiéndolo de cerca. Canuto se trasformó ante sus ojos, mostrando un Sirius muy consternado "¡¿Estás loco, Edward?! ¡Corre! ¡Al castillo, AHORA!"

Sirius se volvió a trasformar en perro cuando escucharon que se acercaban. Teddy no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Corrió tan rápido cómo sus piernas permitieran, el problema es que no estaba corriendo en el camino indicado. Se estaba adentrando más y más en el bosque. Escuchó a lo largo una pelea, gruñidos y ladridos. Teddy se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando no pudo correr más y se abrazó las piernas.

'Estúpido, estúpido, por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido' se lamentó asimismo.

Sniff, sniff…

Teddy pudo escuchar y sentir algo en su hombro, oliéndolo. Inspeccionándolo. Teddy no se movió, o intentó no hacerlo, porque sinceramente no podía parar de temblar. Vio con el rabo del ojo a Canuto y Cornamenta acercarse muy despacio, viéndolo directamente.

Lunático no parecía hacer nada. Solo olerlo, poco a poco se levantó en sus dos patas traseras y lo rodeo para tenerlo en frente. Se agacho y lo olió más. Teddy se empezó a relajar. Quizás el hombre lobo podía oler que Teddy era algo así como una cría, por eso no lo atacaba.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido para el gusto de Teddy. Lunático lo agarró con sus patas, ayudándose con su hocico, no lo estaba lastimando, lo tenía agarrado de la ropa; y antes que Canuto o Cornamenta pudieran reaccionar, corrió con Teddy alzado hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

Teddy se deja llevar. No quiere molestar a Lunático, no quiere darle razones para atacarlo. Los dos animales corrían detrás de ellos. Tan pronto Lunático se percató que lo venían siguiendo se detuvo y les intentó gruñir, aun con Teddy sostenido entre sus patas y el hocico.

Teddy levantó una mano apaciguadora "N-no creo que me ha-haga nada… solo… solo aléjense…"

Canuto y Cornamenta dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Grandes ojos fijados en Teddy, y el agarre que tenía Lunático sobre él. De pronto Lunático soltó a Teddy de golpe y dio un grito-aullido aterrador. De la cima de un árbol se podía ver a Peter lanzándole piedras a Lunático. Tan pronto el hombre lobo lo volvió a ver, Peter se convirtió en rata, demasiado pequeña para verla entre las ramas y la oscuridad.

Lunático, ahora furioso, tomó a Teddy con sus garras. Teddy gritó un poco, ya que las largas uñas de la bestia le estaban penetrando la piel de su pecho al intentar levantarlo. Eso hizo que Canuto se lanzara hacia Lunático derribándolo. Esta vez fue James quien se trasformó ante sus ojos, corrió hacia él, lo ayudó a levantarse y corrió con él, encaminándolo al castillo. Teddy casi no podía correr, sus piernas temblaban demasiado. James prácticamente debió asumir su peso, jalándolo todo el camino. A lo largo se pudo escuchar un aullido desgarrador.

Teddy se detuvo en seco.

"¡Ja-ames! ¡Necesitan a-ayuda!"

"¡Solo corre, Teddy!" Al notar que Teddy no se movía James gruñó un poco y le tomó la barbilla, haciéndolo enfocarse en él.

"Escúchame, ellos están bien, tengo que sacarte de acá, es demasiado peligroso. Estás lastimado, estás sangrando. Te prometo que ellos estarán bien"

Teddy asintió un poco, corriendo de la mano con James, no podía evitar ver hacía atrás. Rogando por todo lo más sagrado que no les hubiera pasado nada malo.


End file.
